Org School
by mariko-chan ne
Summary: Lots of heartless have invaded a world, and the newly resurrected Organization 13 wants to take advantage of it. However, most of them have to live in said world, and teach fangirls...  Other characters I'm including will appear around 11 chapters in.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: YES! I finally worked up the energy (Read boredom) to get this story onto FF. Anyways, please fav and review!_

_I don't own KH. And the characterization is based off of ForbiddenKHfan216's…mostly._

Chapter One: The Beginning! Duh Dun Duun!

"So, all of you have a new objective since Kingdom Hearts was completely destroyed and we all were killed in the process. We were also revived…somehow…now, all of you need to go to a school in the southeastern United States, taking teaching jobs as cover." Xemnas, a tan man with long silver hair and golden eyes said, obviously bored with the whole thing. The whole room rose in an uproar.

"What! Teach!" Larxene, a young woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes, cried in surprise. She was never good with children or anybody else for that matter.

"Um…would I get to play my sitar there?" A teen with a mullet and blue eyes, Demyx, slowly and politely raised his hand as he asked this.

Xemnas rubbed his temples in agitation. "Yes Larxene, teach. And Demyx, as a music teacher, I'm sure as long as you don't flood the school with your powers, you can play your sitar." He sighed.

"Yay!" Demyx cheered, grinning wide from ear to ear. Axel, a man with green eyes and red hair spiked up with too much hair gel, leaned forward lazily. "This is all well and good, but why do we have to do this? I mean…what about the fangirls?" As soon as the word was spoken, a cold chill ran through everyone in the room.

"W-Well, a strange amount of heartless has been gathering in that area. However, we cannot predict when and where they may appear next for us to fight them off. Therefore, I am sending all of you out to do research." Everyone in the room groaned. Xemnas raised his hands to silence them.

"Since no one will be watching the progress otherwise, I'll stay here." He glared at the members of the organization, daring them to complain. None volunteered.

"Ah! We also kidnapped Roxas, so he will be coming with you to help out." A spiky haired blonde boy sat on the floor in the middle of the room, obviously irritated. He stood out from the rest of the group by wearing his Twilight Town clothes instead of the black cloak everyone seemed to be wearing.

"Why do I have to help you lot? I already got my heart back!" he huffed angrily.

"Ice cream." Xemnas stated simply.

"What? What do you mean?" Roxas asked, his resolve already weakening at the word.

"If you help us succeed in this mission, you will get to have as much ice cream as you could possibly want." The man explained enticingly.

The boy's eyes widened in excitement. "O-Okay. I'll go." He squeaked, trying and failing to hide his happiness. Axel sighed. 'Xemnas is totally fooling the kid.' He thought, then shrugged. 'Meh…at least I finally get to hang out with him again.'

* * * *

"Ugh, this is so annoying! No one told me I'd have to transfer to a new school!" Roxas moaned.

"Well, didn't they even tell you what the mission was?" Sora, a boy with wild, spiky brown hair and blue eyes (are we noticing a pattern?) grabbed another chocolate and popped it into his mouth. "Man, these are good!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

Sora was Roxas's….let's say brother. When Roxas had come to pack his things, the impulsive teen immediately decided to tag along. Roxas didn't seem to mind.

"By the way, why are we on this school bus?" he asked through a mouthful of three more chocolates. Roxas sighed. "Superior (Xemnas) said that this bus would help us to save energy for battles to come." He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Honestly, though, I don't see why we couldn't have just gone straight to the school itself instead of that pit stop back there. It doesn't save any energy, really." The boy grumbled.

"Well, you see…"

"Wah! Saix! When did you get there!" The two boys yelped in surprise. The blue haired man ignored the question.

"Xemnas has arranged our living quarters at a nearby apartment building." He said with a completely straight face.

"So…why the bus?" Sora asked, jumping into the conversation. The man's golden gaze came to rest on the boy.

"Hm...Sora, you're here. Well, you see, the high school that we are going to be attending is quite far away, and there have been several…incidents in the area-"

"INCIDENTS!" Everyone on the bus exclaimed, suddenly in on the conversation. "You didn't say anything about that!"

"You should have said something before now!"

"What kind of neighborhood is this place!"

"Where's my sitar!"

"Shut up, Demyx!"

"…" This was Lexaeus, who was also angry…if you could even tell. It wasn't like his expression had changed.

"At any rate, we're here." Saix said deftly, completely ignoring everyone's protests.

"Here? Here where?" asked Sora, who had been completely absorbed in his chocolates the entire time. Saix sighed. "The apartment, of course. Where else?"

Turning to leave, everyone decided to follow him out. Besides, he was the only one who knew where the apartment was. However, before anyone could get very far, a single cry rang out from the front of the line:

"What in the worlds!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What in the worlds!" Someone screamed. The apartment was half destroyed. Bricks were missing in most places on the wall, and crumbling rubble covered the dusty ground. Overall, it didn't look like what you would call 'homey'.

Axel, aside from the already calm Saix, was the first to recover from his shock. "Er…Saix, what kind of incidents were you talking about?" He asked.

"I'll explain inside." The man replied, glancing at the sun setting on the horizon. He opened the door, then called, "Oh, and Larxene. There's a generator behind the apartment. Go power it up." He ordered. He turned to the rest of the Organization.

"The rest of you will go inside and choose rooms. Larxene, being a girl, will have her own room, and as will I." He stated. "Why do you get your own room?" Axel complained.

Saix glared at him. "Because I am second in power to Xemnas and I outrank you, therefore, I get my own room." He growled. Axel backed down immediately. This man was usually calm and collected, but when he snapped, his temper was quite nasty.

"Now, you all go on ahead. I'll go and make sure Larxene isn't overdoing it with the generator." Saix said, leaving.

As everyone filed through the open doorway, the destruction just seemed to get worse and worse the closer it was inspected. But right when Lexaeus, who had been doing all the driving (thus really tired and last in line), set foot into the room, the lights flickered on suddenly.

Now that the warm light showed what the room really looked like, it actually didn't seem all that bad. The paint on the walls was peeling, but it could just be redone. The windows were cracked and dirty, but they could be replaced. Everything else, save for one room, was in perfect condition, and Vexen was going to put his lab in there anyway. They just hoped he didn't make the whole apartment explode with one of his many experiments.

* * * *

Everyone but Larxene and Saix (who were now currently unpacking) sat in the living room. A few sat on the two couches while the others sat on the faded rugs on the floor. There were all trying to figure out rooming arrangements for themselves.

Zexion, a teenager with short silver hair and blue (surprise!) eyes spoke first. "I'll room with Vexen since he will be working in his lab most of the time anyway. Frankly, I don't really care." He then returned to his Fullmetal Alchemist manga (yes, he reads manga too).

Roxas scribbled this down since he was voted as the one to keep track of all of this. "So, I guess I'm rooming with Sora?" he asked. Sora was the one he was most familiar with (besides Axel, but he suspected that more than one of his belongings would become fried if he chose that pyromaniac).

Sora popped up from the floor happily. "Yaay! Oh, hey Roxas-"

"No, Sora, I won't let you come to my bed when you have a bad dream or something. And NO puppy dog eyes from you! If you're that scared, hug this cat plushy!" Roxas snapped, tossing a blue cat plush toy at Sora without looking up. Sora leaped up and caught it surprisingly fast, hugging it tightly.

Roxas got right back down to business. "Okay, then. Demyx, you're getting a room with Lexaeus. You are the hardest out of all of us to wake up.

"Okay!" Demyx beamed.

"…" Lexaeus still didn't say anything.

"Now, Marluxia…do you have any recommendations for yourself…?" The teen asked the pink-haired, blue-eyed man (yes, pink hair…I know…).

"You can put me with anyone but Axel and Luxord. Anyone but them!" Marly stated flatly, glaring at the red-headed pyro and blonde gambler. They both ignored the remarks.

"…Okay…we'll put you with Xaldin. You okay with that?"

"Fine." The black-haired man shrugged indifferently, proceeding to ignore the rest of the conversation.

After Roxas wrote this down, he stopped abruptly. "Hm…I guess we'll do a drawing for the last two rooms." He said, pulling a box seemingly out of thin air. He then stuck four different slips of paper into the box and shook it around. He closed his eyes and reached inside, drawing two of the papers out.

"Alright, it's Luxord and…Xion." Everyone looked around in confusion.

"Me?" Asked a girl with shortly cut black hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Yup. Come over here, Xion." Roxas said, beckoning to her. She smiled and nodded. "Okay!"

Everyone in the room muttered in confusion, for they didn't remember this girl being in the Organization, but they soon quieted down at a raised hand from Roxas.

"Xion will be staying in Larxene's room, since she's the only other girl." Roxas said. Xion's eyes glittered with excitement, and a feeling of pity settled around the room. This poor girl had no idea what she was getting into, they realized in sympathy.

"Now I'll draw one more name…Axel?"

"Eh? What?" The man looked up from his gambling game with Luxord. "You're with him." The boy explained, gesturing at Axel's gambling partner. He nodded and returned to his game.

"So, Xigbar. You get to have your own room." Roxas said, scribbling the last of it down.

"Uh…okay…" The man with black-grey hair tied back in a pony tail and yellow eyes agreed slowly, avoiding the glares from the rest of the Organization.

Saix suddenly reappeared right behind Demyx. "Seems you're finally finished." He announced.

"GYAAAAH!" Demyx leaped a few feet into the air in surprise. "S-S-Saix?" he stuttered.

Saix let out an annoyed sigh. "Yes. Hello, Demyx." He muttered, humoring the boy. He then turned to the rest of the people in the room. "Now…it's about time I told you all just what those incidents were.


End file.
